


French Fight

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: When French Villains meet, sass happens
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 13





	French Fight

The small family stood in front of one of the stalls at the marketplace, trading the produce they grew on their farm for any supplies they needed in return. It was the middle of the afternoon, the streets not as heavy as usual.

“Why is that man glaring at us, papa?”

Lefou’s hand shot out at once, catching Stanley by the wrist to stop him from reaching for his sword. He was looking over a small pot for any holes and he kept his eyes focused on his task while stopping his husband from drawing his weapon. He smiled at the seller and nodded, paying for the pot with several large bundles of vegetables and a bag of grain. “You’re always so good at finding intact things!” he praised them.

It was not until the pot was put away that Lefou finally let go of Stanley’s wrist and turned to their son. “Who is staring at us, cher?” he asked. He followed where his son pointed and snorted at the figure standing in the doorway of the creperie. “Frollo…” he muttered.

“You degenerates should stay on your farm! No one here needs to see such brazen mockery of the natural order!” the former archdeacon huffed.

“Let me deal with him,” Stanley softly growled.

Lefou shook his head, patting Stanley’s arm in comfort. His husband had become braver about what and who he was in public but Stanley was still very quick to draw his sword. “Ignore him, Joshua,” he said to their son. “He is just an angry old goat who set Paris on fire because he was aroused and didn’t know what to do about it.”

Frollo’s face turned bright red at that. “You two are meant for the flames of Hell for what you do!”

“Are they the same as the flames of Hell you were taken out from or are these different flames?” Lefou asked. He smiled at the way the other’s mouth snapped shut at that, laughing to himself. Everyone on the Isle knew that Frollo had been plucked from Hell to be brought here for punishment. 

“Tonight I think your father should teach you some history of Paris,” he told his son as they walked away, ensuring Frollo could hear him.

“Ah Oui!” Stanley laughed. “I can tell you all about the great fire that happened because of one man being unable to accept being told non! It happened three hundred years before your papa and I were around!”

Joshua heard a strangled cry of rage behind him and he turned just in time to see the door slam behind Frollo. Lefou ruffled the boy’s hair with a chuckle.


End file.
